Hufflepuff & Ravenclaw: The Mysterious Man
by Coughie
Summary: A group of friends find a hawk that turns out to be a missing young wizard and who attacked him is after them too.


hufflepuff-1-01

> > **The Young Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw**
>> 
>> **The Mysterious Man**
>> 
>>   

>> 
>> **Chapter One: One Scary Summer Night**
>> 
>> An eleven-year old boy named Tobias Redtail was lying in his bed at his family's cottage. In his hand he held a letter addressed to him from Hogwarts. He couldn't wait to start his first day at the school. 
>> 
>> "Toby." called a female voice. "You in bed, yet?" 
>> 
>> "I am too excited to sleep, Mom." Tobias told her. 
>> 
>> "Your school doesn't start for two months." 
>> 
>> Tobias lived with his Muggle mother. Mrs. Redtail didn't mind that he had magic blood. As an equal agreement between his father and mother, Tobias would be in a Muggle school until he was eleven. She knew the letter from Hogwarts would come when he was eleven and he go to the school of witchcraft and wizardry to learn with his own sort. 
>> 
>> His father was a wizard that disappeared three years ago. Mr. Redtail was a part of the Ministry of Magic and he went on a mission for the Ministry and never came back. The other Ministry members that were with him had their memories erased. A search party turned up no leads. Tobias missed him very much. 
>> 
>> Tobias read the letter over and over.   

>>
>>> ** _Dear Mr. Redtail:_****__**
>>> 
>>> **_ You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. Enclosed is a list your the books and equipment needed for your first year. The School train leaves at Kings Cross September 1 at 11:00 am. We await your owl with your reply no longer than July 31._****__**
>>> 
>>> **_ Professor McGonagall_**
>> 
>> The Redtails did still have an owl. Tobias' owl (once his fathers) was a large Great Horned owl named Farnsworth. Mrs. Redtail doesn't like Farnsworth in the house. So Tobias built a outdoor Owl house for him. Tobias gave his reply once he got the letter. 
>> 
>> Tobias fell asleep an hour later but then a loud thunder boom woke him up. He got up and walked over to the window. It was beginning to rain and lightning was coming down in the horizon. 
>> 
>> Suddenly, a burst of lightning blasted through the window. Tobias ducked in time. Where the lightning landed stood a man in a dark cloak. 
>> 
>> "You are coming with me, Mudblood." The man voice rumbled evilly. 
>> 
>> "I will never come with you." Refused Tobias. 
>> 
>> The man took out a wand pointed it at Tobias who was now in the corner of the room with fear. Tobias didn't have his wand. He left it back at the apartment in Dover. He knew he was in trouble. 
>> 
>> The man chanted a spell and suddenly the Tobias was in pain. He was shrinking quickly. His nightclothes were turning into feathers. His nose and mouth was becoming a beak. His arms became wings and his legs, talons. He tried to speak but it became a loud screech.   
  
The man picked up a lamp and turned it into a large birdcage. He grabbed the hawk that was struggling to fly and escape and stuffed him into the cage. 
>> 
>> Then he walked down the stairs to the fireplace. The hawk was screeching loudly and banging against the bars of the cage. 
>> 
>> "Shut up, you." Hissed the man. 
>> 
>> With his wand, he created a fire. The man took out a sack from his black cloak. He threw a pinch of powder into the fire. The flames turned emerald green. 
>> 
>> "Animati Tower" he chanted. 
>> 
>> Then he disappeared into the green flames.   

>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **Chapter Two: The Letter**
>> 
>>   
A young girl named Kristen Coughlan lived in a small house on the outskirts of London with her adopted mother, Nikki. She was ten years old and turning eleven in December. 
>> 
>> Kristen's adopted mother was green house owner and sold plants, herbs, fruit, and vegetables for a living. She helps Nikki with the plants. When she wasn't working, Kristen would relax nearby with her pet Speckled Owl, Moonface. 
>> 
>> She had Moonface for a year and a half now. Kristen raised her since she was a chick because someone gave her an Owl egg for a Christmas present.   
  
  
One day, Moonface just flew off and she didn't return for four days. The thing was, when Moonface returned, a letter addressed to her was tied to her leg. Kristen took off the letter and looked at it. On the back of the letter was a crest featuring a lion, a snake, a badger, and a eagle. In the centre of the crest was a large 'H'. She opened the letter and began to read one of two papers.   

>>
>>> **_Dear Ms. Coughlan:_****__**
>>> 
>>> **_ We are pleased to inform you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._****__**
>>> 
>>> **_ Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the date which be duly advised._****__**
>>> 
>>> **_ Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached here with the letter._****__**
>>> 
>>> **_ We really much look forward to receiving you as a part of the new generation of Hogwarts heritage. I will come by your residence to help get ready for you first year since Muggles raised you._****__**
>>> 
>>> **_ Draco Dormien Nunqam Titillandos_****__**
>>> 
>>> **_ Professor McGonagall_**
>> 
>> **__**
>> 
>> Kristen looked at the other sheet of paper.   
  

>> 
>> ** First year students will require:******
>> 
>> ** 1. Three sets of plain work ropes**   
** 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**   
** 3. One pair of dragon hide gloves**   
** 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**   
** Please Note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags******
>> 
>> ** and the following set of books:******
>> 
>> ** 1. 'The Standard Book of Spells' (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk**   
** 2. 'A Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi' by Pyllida Spore**   
** 3. 'A History of Magic' by Bathilda Bagshot**   
** 4. 'Magical Theory' by Adalbert Waffling**   
** 5. 'A Beginner Guide to Transfiguration' by Emeric Switch**   
** 6. 'Magical Drafts and Potions' by Arsenius Jigger**   
** 7. 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' by Newt Scamander**   
** 8. 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection' by Quentin Trimble**   
** 9. 'Break with a Banshee' by Gilderoy Lockhart**   
** 10. 'Gadding with Ghouls' by Gilderoy Lockhart**   
** 11. 'Holidays with Hags' by Gilderoy Lockhart**   
** 12. 'Travels with Trolls' by Gilderoy Lockhart**   
** 13. 'Voyages with Vampires' by Gilderoy Lockhart**   
** 14. 'Year with the Yeti' by Gilderoy Lockhart******
>> 
>> ** All students must be equipped with:******
>> 
>> ** 1. One wand**   
** 2. One standard size 2 pewter cauldron**   
** 3. One set glass or crystal phials**   
** 4. One telescope**   
** 5. One set brass scales**   
** 6. Quills and Parchment**   
** 7. Basic Potion ingredients**
>>
>>> **And may bring, if they desire, an owl, a cat, or a toad. No first years are allowed broomsticks**
>> 
>>   
** Lucida Thomonicle-Pocus**
>> 
>> Kristen looked at the letter and though this had to be some kind of joke. She liked that kind of stuff but she knew there was no such thing as wizards and witches but she wondered who put this letter on Moonface anyway. Probably one of the people that knew she had an owl for a pet captured Moonface and attached the letter to her. 
>> 
>> She placed the letter on night table in her small room. Moonface flew to one of the two perches in the room, and went to sleep. Kristen heard the doorbell and she went downstairs. 
>> 
>> At the door was her friend, Amy Wood. Amy was a year older than Kristen. She goes to some school in the north with her cousin Oliver and only coming back for the holidays. She would be entering her second year and her cousin would be entering his sixth year. 
>> 
>> "Hey, Kristen." she said as she came in. 
>> 
>> "Hi Amy." Kristen exclaimed. "How was your vacation?" 
>> 
>> "Great." Amy answered. 
>> 
>> They went into Kristen's room. When Amy entered the room, she spotted the letter. 
>> 
>> "What's this?" Amy asked as she picked up the letter. Then she saw the seal. "Oh my god, you got a letter from Hogwarts. That's the school I go to." 
>> 
>> "You mean it is real." 
>> 
>> "Yep" Amy replied as her read the letter. "You're a witch." 
>> 
>> "Amy, there is no such thing as witches and wizards." 
>> 
>> "That's what your Muggle guardian says." 
>> 
>> "What is a Muggle?" Kristen asked. "It was mentioned in the letter." 
>> 
>> "It means people that are not of wizard or witch blood." Amy replied. "You just believed what they told you. Some of the students of Hogwarts are people born from Muggles or raised by Muggles. Even the famous Harry Potter was raised by Muggles." 
>> 
>> "Who?" 
>> 
>> "He is a young wizard at the school. He is well known because he is the only who survived an attack from He-Who-Cannot-Be-Named." 
>> 
>> "Huh?" 
>> 
>> "Lord Voldemort." Amy relied. "And that is the only time I am going to say it to you. His name strikes fear to other wizards and witches." 
>> 
>> Amy pauses for a few moments. "How about I prepare you for your first year? I could send a reply to the professor telling her I will get you ready. I will sent it by owl post." 
>> 
>> "By what?" 
>> 
>> "All wizards and witches sent messages with owls." Amy explained as began to write a letter. 
>> 
>> Kristen read it as it was being written.   
  

>>
>>> **_ Dear Professor McGonagall:_****__**
>>> 
>>> **_ I am wondering if Oliver and I can help Kristen Coughlan prepare for her first year at Hogwarts._****__**
>>> 
>>> **_ Amy Wood_**
>> 
>> Amy took Moonface off her perch and attached the letter to her leg. "What are you doing?" Kristen asked. 
>> 
>> "I am sending Moonface to take this message to the professor." 
>> 
>> "Okay." Kristen said sarcastically. 
>> 
>> Moonface then flew out the window.   

>> 
>> **Chapter Three: Diagon Alley**
>> 
>> Amy and Oliver took Kristen (with Moonface perched on her shoulder) to Diagon alley two weeks after Professor McGonagall's reply. They show Kristen how to get into the alley and all the stores they will be going into later. They were support to meet with Professor Sprout in the Leaky Cauldron because she going to give Kristen the key to her Grittnotts safe. 
>> 
>> "Professor Sprout is the Head of the Hufflepuff House at Hogwarts." Oliver explained. "I think she and another teacher, Professor Kettleburn would be your favourite." 
>> 
>> "Why?" Kristen asked. 
>> 
>> "Professor Sprout is the Herbology teacher and Professor Kettleburn is the Care For Magical Creatures teacher." Amy answered. "We both know you like living things." 
>> 
>> "You also like Hagrid, the gamekeeper," Oliver continued. "In and around his hut has all sorts of creatures running around he got from trade and the forest." 
>> 
>> Soon the door to the Leaky Cauldron opened and small dumpy woman walked in. She looked at Oliver, Amy, and Kristen. "Morning." 
>> 
>> "Morning Professor Sprout." Oliver and Amy greeted. 
>> 
>> Sprout looked at Kristen. "You must be Kristen Coughlan." she said as she shook her hand. 
>> 
>> "Hi." Kristen said stunned. 
>> 
>> "Here is your key for your Gringotts account." Sprout continued as she handed Kristen a key. "I have to go, Hogwarts business I have to attend to. See you in the beginning of the school year." 
>> 
>> "Bye Professor." called Amy and Oliver as she left. 
>> 
>> "Bye." said Kristen. 
>> 
>> They all stood up from the table and left the Leaky Cauldron. Oliver led the way to Grittnotts. Both he and Amy stopped at a huge snow-white building. Kristen saw what was guarding the building out. 
>> 
>> "Did we mention Grittnotts was guarded by goblins?" Amy asked Kristen. 
>> 
>> "You forgot to mention that detail." 
>> 
>> "Come on let's go" Oliver called. 
>> 
>> They entered the build and Oliver walked up to a free goblin. "Morning, we come to take money from our safes." 
>> 
>> "Can I have your keys, sir and miss'?" the goblin asked. Oliver, Amy, and Kristen handed over their keys. "Right this way." 
>> 
>> They got to Kristen's safe first and Amy and Oliver helped her collect the money see would need for buying her school things and the school year. Then they went to Oliver's safe and then Amy's safe. 
>> 
>> Then they left the building began buying their school things. They went to Ollivander's first to buy a wand. Moonface flew over to a chair in the corner of the room. 
>> 
>> "Good Morning." said the old man in the shop. 
>> 
>> "Morning Mr. Ollivander." Oliver greeted. 
>> 
>> "I remember you Mr. Wood." Mr. Ollivander said. "A cherry wood wand with a dragon heartstring core eleven inches good for charms and you Miss Wood, a ebony and unicorn tail hair wand ten inches. Great for transfiguration." 
>> 
>> They nodded. Kristen was impressed that Mr. Ollivander remembered what wand he sold them. Mr. Ollivander turned to her. 
>> 
>> "You must be Miss Coughlan." Mr. Ollivander said. "Professor Sprout told me you would be coming by to get your wand. Which is your wand hand?" 
>> 
>> "I'm right handed." 
>> 
>> Mr. Ollivander began to measure Kristen in all sorts of ways (see The philosopher's stone.) "You got a fine owl there," he said as he measured. "I knew your father he used to have an owl like that. A matter of fact all Coughlans had speckled owls. Your father used to work in the Apothecary during summer holidays and he and your mother, who worked at Pets For Witches and Wizards store would come here for tea." 
>> 
>> "I never knew my parents." Kristen replied. 
>> 
>> "They were both hard workers." Mr. Ollivander continued as he looked through the boxes. "When their time at Hogwarts were finished both your parents worked at the ministry. Your father worked in the potions department and your mother worked in the Magical Creature department." 
>> 
>> "What happened to them?" Kristen asked him. 
>> 
>> "I can't tell you," he answered. "No one knows want happened to them." 
>> 
>> Mr. Ollivander handed her a wand. "Here, Willow and yew with three phoenx feathers, very strong. Eight inches." 
>> 
>> Kristen waved it around then it was snached from her hand. 
>> 
>> "Cherry wood with dragon heartstring, 12 inches good for defence against dark magic." 
>> 
>> She waved this one as well but it was snached. Kristen didn't know what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. 
>> 
>> "Here maple with a phoenix feather, quite whippy. Good for controlling dangerous magical creatures." 
>> 
>> When Kristen was a handed the wand, she felt a sudden feeling in her fingers. She waved it and sparks flew. Amy and Oliver clapped their hands. Mr. Ollivander put the wand in a box and wrapped it up. Kristen paid seven galleons for the wand and left the shop. 
>> 
>> They stopped at the Gert's Second Hand Robe Shop. Oliver spotted three of his friends (Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan) 
>> 
>> "I will see you later." Oliver told them. 
>> 
>> When they entered the rope shop, a witch took Kristen to the back to be fitted into a robe. Beside her were two young girls and a young boy." 
>> 
>> "Hello." Said one of the girls. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?" 
>> 
>> "Yes." Kristen answered. 
>> 
>> "We are going too." Said the boy. "By the way, I'm Sean Kitch." 
>> 
>> "I'm Shannon Munns." Said the first girl. 
>> 
>> "I'm Ginny Weasley." Said the second girl. "I'm here with my mum, father, four brothers, and Harry Potter. What's your name?" 
>> 
>> "I'm Kristen Coughlan." 
>> 
>> "Did you say Harry Potter?" said another boy that entered the shop. "Been dying to meet him." 
>> 
>> "Hi Colin." Sean greeted to the boy. "Did find out what house you're in?" 
>> 
>> "No," replied Colin Creevey. "I hope I am Gryffindor. Harry Potter is in that house." 
>> 
>> "So are my brothers." Ginny added. "Ron told me that we wouldn't find out what house are in until we arrive." 
>> 
>> "That would be good as long as I don't end up in Slytherin." Sean piped up. "I don't want to end up in that lot." 
>> 
>> "Me too." Agreed Ginny and Shannon. 
>> 
>> Kristen didn't know what being in Slytherin was so bad. "What's wrong with Slytherin? I don't know thing about Hogwarts." 
>> 
>> The four others stared at her. Amy came over and explained. "Slytherin as well as Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw are the houses at Hogwarts." 
>> 
>> "Oh." 
>> 
>> The witch came with the Hogwarts School robes and winter cloak. "Here you go dear." 
>> 
>> "Hey Kristen." Said Shannon. "Do you want to down to Flourish and Blotts with me, Sean, and Colin to pick up our school books." 
>> 
>> "Ok." 
>> 
>> "I have to get my cauldron." Ginny told them. "I meet up with you later." 
>> 
>> When they left the shop, an owl with a newspaper stopped them. The owl dropped the newspaper in front of Sean and flew off. 
>> 
>> "You get the Daily Prophet for free?" Shannon said in a confused voice. 
>> 
>> "My dad works there." Explained Sean. "He writes the magical crime articles." 
>> 
>> Sean looks at the paper. On the front page of the paper was a small headline.   

>> 
>> **_ REDTAIL STILL MISSING_****__**
>> 
>> **_ THE SEARCH CONTINUES TOBIAS REDTAIL._**   
**_ TOBIAS HAS BEEN MISSING SINCE LATE_**   
**_ JUNE. HIS KIDNAPPER IS UNKNOWN._****__**
>> 
>> **_ TOBIAS IS THE SON OF LIAM REDTAIL,_**   
**_ WHO HAS BEEN MISSING FOR THE LAST_**   
**_ THREE YEARS. TOBIAS LIVED WITH HIS_**   
**_ HIS MUGGLE MOTHER. HE WAS TO BEGIN_**   
**_ SCHOOL AT HOGWARTS THIS SCHOOL YEAR._****__**
>> 
>> **_ THE MINSTRY OF MAGIC THINK THERE_**   
**_ IS A CONNECTION OF BOTH_**   
**_ DISSAPPEARANCES_****__**
>> 
>> **_ THE SEARCH FOR HIM WILL CONTINUE._**
>> 
>> "I knew Tobias a long time ago." Sean told the others. "I never seen him since his father disappeared. He was my best friend." 
>> 
>> "What was he like?" Kristen asked. 
>> 
>> "He is a pretty nice guy." Sean answered. "He is really smart and funny. When his father disappeared, he stayed with his mother who kept him from the magic world because she had no idea how to get there." 
>> 
>> Sean folded up the paper and the group continued to the bookshop.   

>> 
>> At Flourish and Blotts there were crowds of people inside. "What's going on?" Kristen asked. 
>> 
>> "There is a book signing," said a familiar voice behind them. Kristen and Amy turn around and see Oliver. "Guess who the new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher is?"   
  
"Gilderoy Lockhart." Groaned Sean. 
>> 
>> **Chapter Four: At Kings Cross**
>> 
>> Kristen got to Kings Cross. She pushed the trolley with her trunk and Moonface (in a cage). People walked by and gave her weird looks. She looked for platform nine and three quarters. When she was about to give up, Amy and Oliver showed up and taught to how to get through to the platform by going through the barrier between platform 9 and 10. 
>> 
>> The school train was a dark red steam engine. A lot of young wizards and witches and their parents were at the station as well. There were also a lot of owls, cats, and other pets. There was a boy chasing after a toad 
>> 
>> "Trevor, come back!" The boy cried. 
>> 
>> Oliver quickly dived for the toad and grabbed it. Then he gave it to the boy. "Here Neville." 
>> 
>> "Thanks Wood." Said Neville Longbottom as walked into the train. 
>> 
>> Oliver turns to Kristen. "Kristen do you need help with your trunk." 
>> 
>> "Sure." 
>> 
>> Oliver looked at the barrier again and a group of red-haired boys and a girl walked through. 
>> 
>> "Percy!" Oliver called. 
>> 
>> "Hey Wood." Percy called. 
>> 
>> "Can you help me with my friend's trunk?" Oliver asked. 
>> 
>> "Sure." He answered as he picked up the other end of the trunk. Both of them lifted it into the train. "You almost lost your seeker." 
>> 
>> "What do you mean?" Oliver questioned. 
>> 
>> "Harry's aunt and uncle locked him his room like a prisoner so he won't go back to Hogwarts," Percy explained. "Thanks to Ron, Fred, and George, he's out. Mom was pretty angry with those three when they return with dad's car." 
>> 
>> "Where are Ron and Harry anyway?" Amy asked as she got on the train. 
>> 
>> "Probably on the train, already." 
>> 
>> Kristen went into the train carrying Moonface's cage. Moonface was sleeping. Kristen and Amy found and empty compartment and Oliver followed by Sean, Shannon soon joined them. 
>> 
>> Moments later the train left the station. 
>> 
>> **Chapter Five: The Escape**
>> 
>> Tobias Redtail has been at Animati Tower for the last month and a half. He hated what the evil wizard did to him and he didn't know what the wizard wanted with him. 
>> 
>> There were other animals in the tower and they were all in cages. There were many cats, dogs, rats, toads, owls, insects, and others. Tobias looked closely at some of them and knew instantly some were wizards and witches. He knew because some of them had marking that looked like glasses, a cat had an ear piercing in its left ear. 
>> 
>> The cage he was in highest shelf in the tower. Over the days at the tower, Tobias stretched his wings to make them stronger and ready for flight. The animals that were wizards gave him looks that were telling him 'It's no use.' 
>> 
>> One day, a man and his house-elf visited the tower. He talked to the dark wizard about something. 
>> 
>> "Did you get the boy?" the man asked the dark wizard. 
>> 
>> "Yes, sir," the dark wizard answered. "He is in a hawk form locked in a cage in the top of the tower." 
>> 
>> "When are you going after the Coughlan daughter, the Kitch son, the Locksley son, and Mander's daughter?" grumbled the man. 
>> 
>> "I am going to get them at the Hogwarts School." The dark wizard replied. "But The Locksley is at another Academy. I haven't found what one he is at yet." 
>> 
>> "I want to see the boy you captured, now." The man said as he turned to his house-elf. "Ander bring the hawk to me." 
>> 
>> The house-elf began run up the ladder to the top of the tower were Tobias was located. When the house-elf pick up the cage, Tobias let out a large screech and frightened the house-elf. 
>> 
>> He dropped the cage, which fell to the bottom of the tower. When the cage hit the door to the cage sprang open. Tobias crawled out of the cage and stretched his wings to full length. 
>> 
>> "Get the bird." Yelled the man to the house-elf. 
>> 
>> The house-elf jumped off the ledge to catch Tobias, who was flapping his wings. Tobias ran as the house-elf tried to catch him. Before he was recaptured, Tobias began to fly and he flew out the window.   
  
He flew for miles until he got tried and he rested on a branch of a high tree. 
>> 
>> 'I got to find someone to change me back.' He thought. Then he remembered something. The man who was talking to the dark wizard was after a girl starting at Hogwarts with the last name Coughlan. He needed to get to Hogwarts and find her and warn her. 
>> 
>> After a few days of flying, searching for Hogwarts, Tobias found it easier to glide on thermals because he didn't have to flap his wings as much. What hated about traveling was other predator birds were challenging him to fight. 
>> 
>> Suddenly he sees something below. It was a train. On the front of the train it said 'Hogwarts Express.' It was the school train! 
>> 
>> Tobias flew over the train and sees the door to the caboose was open he flew inside and hid behind some cargo.   

>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> **Chapter Six: The Journey To Hogwarts**
>> 
>> "Where's Colin?" Kristen asked Sean. 
>> 
>> "He's searching the train for Harry Potter." Sean answered. "He wants to get his picture and autograph. I am going to teach him how to make the picture move once he gets it." 
>> 
>> "That guy just never stops." groaned Shannon. 
>> 
>> "I know." Sean agreed. 
>> 
>> At that moment the door to the compartment opened and Colin slowly walked in. 
>> 
>> "Did you find Harry?" Sean asked. 
>> 
>> "No," Colin answered. "He is not on the train." 
>> 
>> "What?" Oliver jumped up. 
>> 
>> "I searched the whole train," Colin continued. "No one has seen him." 
>> 
>> "This is bad." Oliver replied. 
>> 
>> "Why bad?" Kristen asked confused. 
>> 
>> "Harry Potter is the Gryffindor seeker on the house Quidditch team," Oliver explained. "If Harry missed the train, he can't show up for the Quidditch practise I set up with Madam Hooch over the summer. The Gryffindors can't lose to the Slytherins again." 
>> 
>> Kristen guessed Quidditch is a wizard game. 
>> 
>> The door opened to the compartment and Percy and Ginny were looking in. 
>> 
>> "Have you seen Harry and Ron, Wood?" 
>> 
>> "No." 
>> 
>> The door to the compartment closes. Kristen looks out the window and sees a flying car following the train. 
>> 
>> "Guys, look out the window." Kristen called to the others. "There is a car flying in the air." 
>> 
>> All of them rush to the window and they all see a blue car in the air. Fred and George come in and ask what was going on. Oliver pointed at the car in the sky. 
>> 
>> "That's dad's car." Fred said wide-eyed. "I think I know who's driving. Ron and Harry are in the car." 
>> 
>> "The invisibility booster must of broke." George added. "I know what's going to happen if mom finds out." 
>> 
>> "Ron and Harry will be expelled." Oliver said angrily. "People will see them." 
>> 
>> "It will be in all the papers." Sean replied. 
>> 
>> "I don't why Ron and Harry didn't invited us." Fred and George said.   

>> 
>> The sun was beginning to set. In the caboose Tobias was waiting for the door to open again. Earlier a gush of wind slammed the door shut. Soon the train stopped.   
  
Kristen got off the train with Sean, Colin, Shannon, Oliver and Amy. 
>> 
>> "First years." yelled a voice. "First years over here." 
>> 
>> Suddenly, there was a screech. Kristen looked back at the train and sees a hawk flying from the back of the train. 
>> 
>> "Blasted bird!!!" yelled a voice. 
>> 
>> Sean sees the hawk too. "I wonder how that hawk got there." 
>> 
>> Both them watch as the hawk flew toward the castle. Shannon starts to pull Kristen toward the group of first years. "We better get going." 
>> 
>> **Chapter Seven: The Sorting**
>> 
>>   
Not long after the boat ride to get to the castle. The first years were lead to the Great Hall of the School by a tall dark haired witch named Professor McGonagall. They were taken to the front of the Great Hall in front of all the hundreds of students. 
>> 
>> There were four long tables were the students sat and the table at the front for the teachers. All the staff chairs were full except for one. 
>> 
>> The hall was silent and all the students were looking at an old patched hat that a on a stool. Suddenly, the hat moved. A rip in the bottom opened and began to sing.   

>> 
>> ** Hogwarts First Years,**   
** Show no fear,**   
** The Hogwarts Sorting Hat is here.**   
** Are you in Gryffindor?**   
** House of the brave and chivalry.**   
** Are You In Hufflepuff,**   
** House of fair and loyalty.**   
** Are you in Ravenclaw?**   
** House of the witty and learning.**   
** Are you in Slytherin?**   
** House of the greedy and cunning.**   
** In your house you will find your new family and friends,**   
** You will live there until your schooling ends.**   
** Put me on and you will see,**   
** The house your in by me.**
>> 
>> Everyone clapped their hands as the hat bowed to each of the four tables. 
>> 
>> "Come up when I call your name," Professor McGonagall called as she held of a piece of parchment. "Ainsworth, Jamie." 
>> 
>> A short boy with curly blond hair came up and sat on the stool. The hat was put on his head, over his eyes. Moments later—. 
>> 
>> "RAVENCLAW." 
>> 
>> The second table clapped and cheered as Jamie walked down and joined them. People at the table shook hands with him as he sat down. Then it continued. 
>> 
>> "Boots, Nick" 
>> 
>> "SLYTHERIN." 
>> 
>> "Burley, Steven" 
>> 
>> "HUFFLEPUFF." 
>> 
>> Charles, Kerri became a Ravenclaw. Collins, Misty was the first Gyffindor. The names went on until--. 
>> 
>> "Coughlan, Kristen." 
>> 
>> Kristen slowly walked up and sat down on the stool. Then the hat was place on her hat, over her eyes. 
>> 
>> "A hard worker, eh." Said a small voice. "Hates to cheat, kind-hearted, loves to learn, truthful. You will be perfect for—HUFFLEPUFF." 
>> 
>> The hat was lifted from her head as she walked over to the cheering and clapping Hufflepuffs. She was patted on the back and her shook hands. 
>> 
>> "Creevey, Colin" 
>> 
>> "GYFFINDOR." 
>> 
>> The names kept calling. Shannon was made a Hufflepuff too and she sat next to Kristen. Sean was made a Ravenclaw. The names ended at Weasley, Ginny, who was made a Gryffindor. 
>> 
>> When Ginny got to her table and cheers finished, Albus Dumbledore got off his feet and looked at all the students. All the students slowly silenced. 
>> 
>> "Greetings students of Hogwarts. Welcome to a new year. We have a new Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lockhart." 
>> 
>> Professor Lockhart stood up and bowed and Dumbledore continued. 
>> 
>> "I would like to remind that all students are forbidden to all students. Mr. Filch reminded to tell you no magic is allowed in the halls between classes. Quidditch trials are in the second week of the term. Now, let's feast." 
>> 
>> After the welcoming banquet, the Hufflepuff prefect led her group to the Hufflepuff common room. Before leaving, Kristen and Shannon waved good-bye to Oliver, Amy, Colin, and Sean. 
>> 
>> The Hufflepuff prefect led them to a painting of a small child. Then she said, "Honeysuckle." Then the painting opened up. 
>> 
>> The Hufflepuff common room had yellow or black armchairs and couches. A fire was blazing at the end of the room with a black and yellow rug in front. 
>> 
>> Kristen, Shannon, and three other girls (Erin Spinnders, Carrie Donnon, and Lydia Jeffer) were lead to the girls' dormitory. On the door it read 'First Years.' They entered the room. 
>> 
>> In the room, there were five beds hung with bright yellow curtains. In front of each bed was their truck. A note was put on Kristen's truck.   
  
**_Your owl is in the school's Owlery._**   
  
Kristen looked over on Shannon's bed. There was an owl waiting for her with a letter. 
>> 
>> "Who did your letter come from?" Erin asked. 
>> 
>> Shannon opened the letter. "It's from my friend, Clarice from Miss Cackle's School for witches. She is telling me about her first day." 
>> 
>> Shannon passed the letter around.   
  

>>
>>> **_ Dear Shannon:_****__**
>>> 
>>> **_ School is great. Three Muggles work at the school, which I think it is kind of neat. One of them, Miss Drill, teaches the PE class and she won't allow magic in the games we play. Most of the games are going to be Muggle games, which would be interesting. I don't like the potions teacher, Miss Hardbroom, she is a b---h._****__**
>>> 
>>> **_ I met a new friend at the school. Her name is Sybil. I don't like her sister, Ethel. Ethel believes that 'You have to come from a witch family to be a real witch.' Which I don't think it's true._****__**
>>> 
>>> **_ Write back after your first day,_****__**
>>> 
>>> **_ Clarice Crow_**
>> 
>> After reading the letter, the girls put on their PJs and went to bed. 
>> 
>> **Chapter Eight: The Hawk That Spooked Mrs. Norris**
>> 
>>   
The next morning, Kristen sat beside Shannon at Breakfast. Today was the first day of the term and both of them couldn't wait for classes to start. Owls flooded the Great Hall with letters and packages. 
>> 
>> Moonface flew in and gave Shannon and Kristen their schedules. They looked at the schedules. 
>> 
>> "Today we have," Steven announced to the other first years. "Double Potions with Ravenclaw, Defence Against Dark Arts with Gryffindor, and History of Magic with --" 
>> 
>> "RON, I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED WITH YOU." yelled a voice that shook the tables and echoed throughout the Great Hall. "STEALING THE CAR . . ." 
>> 
>> Some people put their hands over ears and others looked around to find out where the voice was coming from. When the yelling stopped there was a dead silence. Then some people on the Slytherin table laughed and people began talking again. 
>> 
>> "What was that?" Kristen said stunned. 
>> 
>> "That was a Howler," explained Shannon. "If a wizard or a witch is angry with you, they sent a red envelope and you heard what happens. If you choose not to open it, it explodes." 
>> 
>> "My older brother and I got one a year ago." Steven told them. "Keven and I were playing Quidditch with his friends. We were both beaters and Keven hit a Bludger and it went towards a house and broke a wizard's arm." 
>> 
>> "Yeah," agreed Keven, a third year. "The wizard sent us a howler that we both refused to open. We hidden it in a sled and it exploded." 
>> 
>> * * * * * * * * * * 
>> 
>> "So we have potions and transfiguration together." Sean said as he caught up to Kristen and Shannon. 
>> 
>> "Yep." Shannon answered. "I can't wait for Charms." 
>> 
>> "I want to see the herblogy, class." Kristen told them. "It would be interesting to see the magical plants. What do you want to see, Sean?" 
>> 
>> "It was Defence Against Dark Arts." Sean responded. "I couldn't wait to be in that class but when I heard Lockhart was teaching it, I knew it was going to be a bad year." 
>> 
>> "What's wrong with Professor Lockhart?" Shannon questioned. 
>> 
>> "My father was thinks there is something fishy about him." Sean replied. "He is one of the few people that think that Lockhart is taking credit for things other wizards and witches have done. All he needs is proof. He told me if he slips or is caught in the act, to sent him an Owl through Siri." 
>> 
>> "Who's Siri?" said Kristen. 
>> 
>> "Siri is one of the Daily Prophet's fastest owls," explained Sean. "She is a minute owl. The Daily Prophet uses minute owls to sent to the news to their offices fast." 
>> 
>> They got to the Potion room. Potions take place one of the dungeons. Kristen and Shannon thought that the potions room was creepy. They sat with the other Hufflepuffs and Sean sat with the Ravenclaws. 
>> 
>> Soon Professor Snape came in and the whole class became silent. Snape talked in a low whisper. "These potion classes are to teach that there is more to magic than waving a wand. Not many students think potions is magic. Potions can enhance or diminish the mind and body of yourself or others. They can save lives or take them. You better study the uses of potions and their ingredients. I can teach you how to bottle fame, blew glory, even stopper death--if you aren't like the other students a usually teach." 
>> 
>> The room was still silent. Most of the students knew that Snape was one of the badest teachers in Hogwarts and he flavours the student of his house, Sytherin. They learned this from their older siblings or other students. 
>> 
>> "Kitch!" Snape said suddenly. Sean jumped. "What are two other names for wolfbane?" 
>> 
>> "Monkshood and aconnite." 
>> 
>> "Good, two points for Ravenclaw. Coughlan. What is Gingko Biloba used for?" 
>> 
>> Kristen didn't have a clue what he was talking about. She didn't know she had to memorize the book, One Thousand Herbs and Fungi. "I don't know, sir." 
>> 
>> "Two points from Hufflepuff. Gingko Biloba is used to treat memory loss and difficulties, and is used to treat head injuries. If Gingko Biloba is held or carried it helps to improve the memory. A mild tea made of Gingko prior to bedtime will help to remember dreams during sleep." He paused. "I don't see anyone writing it down." 
>> 
>> Everyone picked up his or her quills and began writing.   

>> 
>> Kristen, Shannon, and Sean were revived that class was over. Now Kristen and Shannon left the room and headed toward the Great Hall for lunch. After lunch, Kristen went to Defence Against Dark Magic and Sean went to History of Magic. 
>> 
>> * * * * * * * * * * * * 
>> 
>> Kristen, Sean, and Shannon met with Amy and Colin a few days later to talk about their first week. 
>> 
>> "I can't stand Professor Lockhart," Sean complained. "Today he gave us a test about how well we know him." 
>> 
>> "The same with us." Added Kristen. "He is too self-centred." 
>> 
>> "I got a picture of him and Harry." Grinned Colin. "Sean going to help me develop it so it will move then I will get Harry to sign it." 
>> 
>> "Oliver is getting Harry up early this weekend." Amy told him. "Maybe you can catch him." 
>> 
>> "Thanks."   
  
They all got quiet when the school caretaker, Argus Filch, walked by with his cat, Mrs. Norris. Following them were Fred and George Weasley. The twins were doing detention for fighting with some Slytherins. Their punishment was to clean all the boys' toilets without magic. 
>> 
>> Up on the roof of Ravenclaw tower was Tobias. He watched as he ate a piece of chicken the gamekeeper's monsters didn't eat. He swallowed the last piece and watched. 
>> 
>> Tobias has a disliking for Filch because it was him that hit him on the back of the train. He wanted revenge. He began to fly down and made it look like he was after Mrs. Norris. 
>> 
>> Mrs. Norris gave one loud scared cry as Tobias kept swooping at her. She bolted toward a hole going into the castle and disappeared. 
>> 
>> "You blasted bird." Filch shouted at Tobias as he ran inside to find Mrs. Norris. 
>> 
>> Everyone laughed and snickered. "I can't wait to tell Lee Jordan and the other Gryffindors this" Fred laughed. "Everyone will be talking about this for weeks." 
>> 
>> "Yeah," Amy agreed. "But Filch will try to get revenge on that hawk for going after Mrs. Norris." 
>> 
>> "We can try to capture it and hide it from Filch." Suggested Kristen. 
>> 
>> "I think Hagrid has some cages in his hut."   

>> 
>> **Chapter Nine: The Captive Bird**
>> 
>> On Saturday, Kristen, Shannon, and Amy went to Hagrid's in the afternoon while the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were going into the kitchen to steal something for bait. Fred and George were complaining about Oliver waking them up early that morning for Quidditich practise only to be kicked off the Quidditich pitch by the Slytherin team. 
>> 
>> Kristen and Shannon had seen Hagrid before at the Hogsmade train station when he was taking the first years to Hogwarts in the boats. 
>> 
>> Hagrid was the gamekeeper that expelled in his third year at Hogwarts and he refuses to tell why. He was only allowed to use magic with special permission. 
>> 
>> Amy knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut and soon they heard barking and scratching at the door. 
>> 
>> "Fang, settle down boy." 
>> 
>> The door opened and a boarhound peered out the door. Then Hagrid came out. 
>> 
>> "Hi Miss Wood." 
>> 
>> "Hi Hagrid. These are my friend Kristen Coughlan and Shannon Munns. 
>> 
>> "Nice to meet, yah." 
>> 
>> Kristen and Shannon shook Hagrid's large hand. Hadrid invited them inside. Fang jumped up and licked the three them. 
>> 
>> "What can I do yer fer?" Hagrid said as he poured cups of tea. 
>> 
>> "We need a trap and a cage to catch a bird that Filch might hurt." Kristen told him. 
>> 
>> "What did this bird do to Filch?" Hadrid asked eagerly. 
>> 
>> "He scared Mrs. Norris." Shannon smiled. "She is too scared to leave the castle now." 
>> 
>> Hadrid laughed. "Really. I will glad to help yah. Now I know Mrs. Norris won't follow around the Hogwart's grounds for a while. I'd would like ter introduce her to Fang." 
>> 
>> All them laughed. 
>> 
>> "I have a few cages out back." 
>> 
>> When they were finished their tea and rock cakes (which Amy, Kristen, and Shannon pretended to like), Hadrid showed them out back to the cages and live-traps were kept. 
>> 
>>   
Tobias watched them on Hufflepuff tower set up the cage\trap. Fred and George brought chicken from the kitchen and put it inside the cage. 
>> 
>> "When the hawk comes for the chicken," Tobias heard Fred say. "We use a movement charm to close the door." 
>> 
>> He just stood there, watching. They left at curfew saying their plan didn't work and they will return the cage to Hagrid tomorrow. Tobias flew off towards Hagrid's hut to look for food scraps. 
>> 
>> Tobias wished he was back to being human again and eat in the Great Hall with the house would been chosen to be in. He would be in class to learn all about Charms, Potion, and other stuff to do with magic. Now as a hawk he had to scavenge and hunt for food and avoid predators like Hagrid's monsters. 
>> 
>> He flew down looked for scraps on the ground. Soon he sees a chicken leg. He swooped down to take it. Soon he heard barking. Before he can take off to fly to safety, something grabbed hold of his wing and slapped. 
>> 
>> "Fang--knock it off." he heard Hagrid voice calling. 
>> 
>> Fang let go off Tobias' wing. Now Tobias was helpless. He couldn't fly because his left wing was broken and in pain. Hagrid was coming towards him. 
>> 
>> "What der we got here?"   

>> 
>> Kristen returned to the hut the next day. When she got there, she stopped. The hawk she and her friend were after was in a cage, hanging from the roof, screeching. She walked over Hadrid, who was in the pumpkin patch. 
>> 
>> "Hi Hagrid." Kristen greeted. 
>> 
>> "Hi Miss Coughlan." 
>> 
>> Tobias' head jerked around to their direction at the name 'Coughlan'. The dark wizard that turned him into a hawk was going to go after her. He needed to get out of the cage to protect her. 
>> 
>> "I seemed to caught yer bird your were looking fer." Hagrid told Kristen. 
>> 
>> "I see that. What happened to him?" 
>> 
>> "Fang got at him when I returning from the forest." Hagrid noticed that the hawk was now quiet. "That was the first time that thing quieted down. I think he likes yea. Filch knows the hawk was here. He tried to take him this morning when he was snooping around the hut." 
>> 
>> "How about I take him off you hands?" Kristen suggested. "I have experience taking care of birds and I know that a lot of people in my dorm hate Filch so they won't tell." 
>> 
>> "Okay."   
  
When Kristen brought the hawk to the Hufflepuff house, there were a lot of whispers around when she entered the common room. 
>> 
>> "That's the hawk that scared Mrs. Norris," said a second year named Hannah Abbott. 
>> 
>> "What happened to his wing?" asked Justin Finch-Fletchly. 
>> 
>> "Hagrid's boarhound got at it." Kristen answered. 
>> 
>> "The poor thing." said Shannon. 
>> 
>> Celtic Diggery came down. "What's going on?" 
>> 
>> "Kristen has the hawk that scared Mrs. Norris." answered Ernie Macmillan. "Hagrid caught him and gave it to her until its wing heals. Filch wants the hawk destroyed." 
>> 
>> Tobias flinched at what he just heard. He needs to find a way to tell them he was transfigured and Kristen was in danger. 
>> 
>> "I won't tell Filch or Dumblemore," promised Celtic. "Once the wing is mended let him go. He stays in the common room. The door to the cage stays locked."   
  
Tobias spent the next four weeks in the cage. ('I am back where I started.' Tobias thought.) Kristen and Shannon took food during the meals to feed him.   
  
On Halloween, Kristen took Tobias outside to let him go. 
>> 
>> "I can't not risk Hufflepuff losing points." she said to Tobias. "I'm letting you go." 
>> 
>> "Kristen Coughlan!" 
>> 
>> Kristen turned around to see Professor McGonagall. 
>> 
>> "Where did you get that bird?" 
>> 
>> "Hadrid asked me to look after him." Kristen replied. "I was just going to let him go." 
>> 
>> "Okay. The feast is starting soon, so hurry back." 
>> 
>> Tobias noticed that Professor McGonagall was giving him a strange look. 
>> 
>> Kristen took Tobias down to the forbidden forest. She opens the cage and Tobias flew out.   

>> 
>> She began to walk back for the feast. Kristen didn't notice Tobias was following her.   

>> 
>> **Chapter Ten: The Worst Christmas**
>> 
>> Over the next days, Kristen was still shaken from what she saw that night. Mrs Norris was hanging by her tail underneath the words:   

>> 
>> **THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.**
>> 
>> **ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**
>> 
>> She also heard from a second year Slytherin say. "Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" 
>> 
>> Filch was getting everyone in trouble for 'being too happy' or 'breathing loudly.' Justin was getting scared of Harry Potter because he was a Muggle-born and Harry was at the scene of the crime. 
>> 
>> She got a big surprise when the hawk she let go was perched by the window in her dorm every night since she let it go before she went to bed. 
>> 
>> Tobias was not taking any changes. He knew Kristen was going to be next to be taken by the dark wizard. He decided to watch her during the night because this was the best time to strike.   

>> 
>> On that Sunday, there was the second Quidditich match of the season, Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw. Kristen, Shannon, Amy, Colin and Sean were going to the game together. Kristen, Shannon, and Sean were waiting for Amy to show up by the entrance to the library. 
>> 
>> "Did you know what happened to Harry Potter?" Sean said to Kristen and Shannon. 
>> 
>> "What happened?" inquired Shannon. 
>> 
>> "When Harry was hit in the elbow by that Bludger," Sean explained. "Lockhart refused to let him go to Madam Pomfrey and he tried to heal the broken arm with his wand and ended up removing his bones." 
>> 
>> "Ouch." Kristen said. 
>> 
>> "Yeah." agreed Sean. "He must have had a long painful night. It happened to me before." 
>> 
>> "What happened?" Shannon asked. 
>> 
>> "Sort of the same thing that happened to Potter. A witch was trying the same trick as Lockhart and I was screaming and yelling with pain when they had to be regrown that night." 
>> 
>> Amy slow walked into the room with a sad face. 
>> 
>> "What wrong, Amy?" Kristen asked quickly. "Where's Colin?" 
>> 
>> "Petrified." Amy answered. "The heir of Slytherin got him last night while he was going to visit Harry. Dumbledore and McGonagall found him." 
>> 
>> "Oh no." moaned Shannon. 
>> 
>> They decided to skip watching the Quidditich game to visit Colin. In the hospital room, they found Colin lying on a bed stiff as a board. His hands were up in the air as if he was holding something. 
>> 
>> "He was holding his camera." Sean whispered looking at the camera at his bedside. The film inside was burned and melted. "I guess we won't find out who his attacker was." 
>> 
>> "First it was Mrs Norris, then Colin." Kristen said. "Who could be doing this?" 
>> 
>> "Who knows?" said Sean puzzled. 
>> 
>> They stayed with Colin until Madam Pomfrey took them they had to leave.   

>> 
>> Kristen's eleventh birthday soon came and went. Sean gave her a wizard chess set. Shannon gave her a book of stories about different witch and wizard adventures, and Amy gave her box of Every Flavour Beans. She also got a box of Chocolate Frogs that Colin was going to give her. 
>> 
>> In two weeks, it would be Christmas. Kristen and Sean signed to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays. Shannon was invited by her friend to stay at her school over the holidays. Amy and Oliver were going home. 
>> 
>> There were two more attacks at Hogwarts. Justin Finch-Fletchly and Nearly Headless Nick were attacked. Now around Hogwarts rumours were going around that Harry Potter was the heir of Slytherin. Ernie told the people in Hufflepuff that Harry had to the heir because he was around when the attacks happened and he was a Parselmouth, a person who can talk to snakes. 
>> 
>> "Harry has to be the heir." Ernie told the other Hufflepuffs in the common room. "He can talk to snakes and Slytherin was a Parselmouth too. He hates Muggles." 
>> 
>> "Just the ones he lives with." interrupted Hannah. "He told you in the library." 
>> 
>> "He was caught in the act." yelled Ernie. "He was asking where Justin was earlier--" 
>> 
>> "Maybe he just at the wrong place at the wrong time." interrupted Kristen. All eyes turn to her. "Have you heard the saying innocent until proven guilty? If it was an heir to Slytherin, it could be someone in the Slytherin house. When Mrs Norris was petrified I heard a Slytherin boy say, 'Enemies of the heir, beware. You'll be next, Mudbloods." 
>> 
>> "Really." said Hannah interested. 
>> 
>> "Well I still think Harry did it." grumbled Ernie.   

>> 
>> Kristen found out when the term ended that she had the run of the Hufflepuff tower. The only other Hufflepuff was the Prefect. A lot of people didn't want to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays because of the attacks. 
>> 
>> At Christmas she received a box of chocolate fudge from Hagrid, her adoptive mother sent her a sweater and large box of chocolate-covered mints, Sean gave her an Owl whistle ('I will help you train Moonface with it' the card said). 
>> 
>> Shannon's present came with her friend's owl.   

>>
>>> **_ Dear Kristen,_****__**
>>> 
>>> **_ Having a good time at Miss Cackle's Academy for Witches. Clarice was right the potion master, Miss Hardbroom, is mean. She is almost as mean as Snape. I was going to get a picture of Clarice, me, and her friends at the school but Miss Hardbroom took the camera._****__**
>>> 
>>> **_Tonight the school is doing a play. Clarice is playing a Stage Coach driver._****__**
>>> 
>>> **_I gave you some sweets from Miss Cozy's teahouse. I hope you like them. I gave some to Sean too._****__**
>>> 
>>> **_ Shannon_****__**
>>> 
>>> **_ PS_****__**
>>> 
>>> **_ Is the hawk still sleeping by the window?_**
>> 
>> Kristen opened the package. Inside were muffins and cookies. As she ate a cookie, she took out a piece of parchment and began writing.   

>>
>>> ** _Dear Shannon_****__**
>>> 
>>> **_ It's kind of lonely here. Most of the students have gone home because of the attacks. There is a feast tonight at the school._****__**
>>> 
>>> **_ Thanks for the sweets._****__**
>>> 
>>> **_ Kristen_**
>> 
>> Kristen look by the window. The hawk was perched on windowsill, watching her.   

>> 
>> **_ PS_**   
**_ The hawk is still here._**
>> 
>> She sent the owl with the letter and some of her own sweets. 
>> 
>> Before the feast, Sean looked glum. 
>> 
>> "What's wrong?" Kristen asked. 
>> 
>> "My dad's not getting my letters." Sean answered. "I sent him letters about the attacks and I found out about Lockhart and for some reason he is not getting them."   
* * * * * * * * * * * * 
>> 
>> When the feast was over, Kristen went down to the owlery to send a letter to her adopted mother to thank her for her presents. After the letter was sent, she began to back to the castle. It was cold outside and the snow was deep. She slowly walked. 
>> 
>> After a few steps, Kristen felt like she was being followed. She looked around and saw no one. She kept going. Suddenly she heard a chant. Her legs became locked and she fell into the snow. 
>> 
>> She looked up at a dark figure. The hood of his cloak hid his face. He pointed his glowing wand at Kristen began chanting again. Before he could finish, a loud-pitched screech interrupted him. 
>> 
>> Tobias swooped down and attacked the hooded man. He grabbed his wand in his talons and continued screeching. He needs to get the attention of one of the professors. 
>> 
>> "What's going on out there?" 
>> 
>> It was Professor Sprout. Tobias continued screeching as flew down to Kristen's side. Professor Sprout came running. She came in time to see the dark figure disappear. She noticed that Kristen was under the leg-lock curse and performed the counter-curse and her legs instantly sprang apart. 
>> 
>> Professor McGonagall heard the screeching and showed up as well. "What happened?" 
>> 
>> "A dark wizard tried to attack her." Sprout answered. "He disappeared went I showed up. The hawk was screeching at him." 
>> 
>> "Yeah." agreed Kristen, who was still shaken. 
>> 
>> Tobias screeched in agreement. He raised his talon with the wand to show them. 
>> 
>> "This hawk is no ordinary hawk." McGonagall said after she took the wand from Tobias. "It is a victim of a transfiguration curse." 
>> 
>> Tobias screeched again.   

>> 
>> **Chapter Eleven: New Danger At Hogwarts**
>> 
>> In Dumbledore's office, Kristen was waiting for him to come. Tobias was in the room as well, perched on top on one of the other chairs. 
>> 
>> While she was waiting, she looked around the office. She had seen the other teachers' offices but Dumbledore's was the most fascinating. The office was round and the walls covered with pictures of old headmasters and headmistresses; some of them were sleeping and the rest were looking at Kristen and Tobias. There were trinkets on each of the shelves doing things like puffing smoke or spinning around. In the cage by the door was a small bird asleep under it's wing. 
>> 
>> Not long later, the door opened to the office. It wasn't Dumbledore but it was Professor Flitwick with Sean. He led him inside and soon left. Sean was puzzle and he didn't know what was going on. 
>> 
>> "What's the hawk doing here" he asked puzzled. 
>> 
>> "He is a wizard under a transfiguration curse." Explained Kristen. 
>> 
>> Sean turns to Tobias, "Sorry." 
>> 
>> Tobias screeches. 
>> 
>> "Dumbledore knows what's going on better than the other professor." Kristen continued. "If you want to know, I was attacked by some dark wizard. The same dark wizard that did this to him." 
>> 
>> "Does this have to do with the Chamber of Secrets?" Whispered Sean. 
>> 
>> "McGonagall told me, no." Kristen answered. "This is different." 
>> 
>> At that moment Dumbledore enter the office and sat down in at his desk. 
>> 
>> "What this all about?" Kristen asked. 
>> 
>> "Well," Dumbledore began. "Everything that happened to you, Kristen, began several years ago. A dark wizard that attacked you was once a student here. He was transferred from a wizard academy for bad behaviour. At this school, they were taught magic that is not taught here. His talent was changing people into animals. Upon graduation became a follower for Voldemort." 
>> 
>> Sean shudders. Tobias shakes. 
>> 
>> "He would kidnap children of powerful wizards." Dumbledore continued. "Voldemort told their parents that if they didn't work for him, the children would be harmed. The wizard keeps them as animals." 
>> 
>> "What does this have to with us?" Sean asked. 
>> 
>> "At least one of your parents were one of those children were one of them. Sean, your father. Kristen, both your parents. This hawk, once Tobias Redtail, his father. Finally, your friend, Shannon, it was her mother. 
>> 
>> "They escaped from where they were held and their way to Hogwarts where they were changed back. They were the one who told me where the other kidnapped children were. He escaped. Now we know he wants revenge. Soon your parents began to disappear one by one. We also knew the wizard is after you because he already go to Tobias here." 
>> 
>> "How did you know it was him?" Sean questioned. 
>> 
>> "Simple." Dumbledore answered. "The wizard put him the form that his father was turned into. If it was Liam, the marking will by different and the hawk would be older. Also this breed of hawk is not found here. 
>> 
>> "Unfortunately, I cannot change him back. We have to wait for Mandrake Draught to be finished. Now I have to write two letters. One to Cackle's Academy to for Shannon to return to Hogwarts and there is another one involved but goes to another Academy, his Headmaster needs to be informed. I will also write to your father, Sean, warning him that he is in danger." 
>> 
>> "Who is this other one?" Kristen asked. 
>> 
>> "It's getting late." Dumbledore interrupted. "You should head to your dormitories." 
>> 
>> Tobias screeches. ("What about me?") 
>> 
>> "You can stay here tonight." 
>> 
>> * * * * * * 
>> 
>> Across the country at Miss Cackle's Academy, Shannon was having a great time. She went to some of their classes. Clarice was right Miss Hardbroom was mean. She told the other girls at the academy about Snape. 
>> 
>> Miss Cackle wanted her to make speech to talk about her school. Shannon agreed to it. On the afternoon the next day, everyone in the school assembled into the Great Hall of the school. 
>> 
>> "As you all know, students, we had a young witch staying at our school for the Christmas holidays." Miss Cackle began. "She is from Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As most of you know all witch and wizard academies in the world are different and all have produced outstanding witches and wizards. Hogwarts is one of the finest in the world. Miss Shannon Munns will answer your questions about the academy. Mind you she is a first year at the academy, she can answer every question." 
>> 
>> Shannon stood up and everyone clapped. The first who raise their hand was Mildred Hubble, a second year at the school. "What is your academy like?" 
>> 
>> "Well, everyone is divided into different houses." Answered Shannon. You live in that house for your whole career at the academy. Each house has common room and a boy's dorm and a girl's dorm. In the dorm, you live with the people in your year. 
>> 
>> "There is a House Cup that is reward to one of the Houses each year. The House that gets the Cup depends on how many points the house has at the end of the year. The House earns points by achievements by a student and loses them if a student is caught rule-breaking." 
>> 
>> "Which house is the best to be in," asked Ethel Hallow, another second year. "And what are they called?" 
>> 
>> "Well, the Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. First years are sorted into a house the day they arrive at Hogwarts. I'm in Hufflepuff. I think the House your put in depends on your personality. Gryffindor are brave and daring, Hufflepuffs are just and loyal, Ravenclaws are smart and love to learn, and Slytherins are cunning and do anything to win." 
>> 
>> "Is there any sports at your school." Asked Miss Drill, the (muggle) PE teacher. 
>> 
>> "Each house at the school has a team to play Quidditch except first years are not to play because first years are not allowed to bring their own broomsticks." 
>> 
>> "What's Quidditch?" questioned Miss Drill. "I heard some of the students talk about it but I don't know what it is." 
>> 
>> "It's a sport played on broomsticks." Explained Shannon. It's a combination of football, baseball, and basketball. There are seven players on a team. On each team there are three chasers, one keeper, two beaters, and one seeker. The chaser play with a ball called a Quaffle and they pass it each other then throw through the goal to score ten points. The keeper acts as a goalie and tries to stop the Quaffle from going through the goals. There two balls called Bludger that try to knock the players off their broomsticks. It is the beater's job to the Bludgers away from their own players with a rounders bat and toward the other team. The seeker is the key player of the team. He or she goes after the ball called the Golden Snitch. If it is caught, the game is over and the team gets 150 points. Another a way the game is over is if the captains of the team agree to end the game." 
>> 
>> Suddenly a tawny owl comes fluttering into the Great Hall and drops a letter on Miss Cackle and flies over to the table. Miss Cackle opened the letter and reads it. 
>> 
>> "Shannon you have to return to Hogwarts for the rest of the holidays." 
>> 
>> **Chapter Twelve: Flying Lessons**
>> 
>> Second Term started after the Christmas holidays. Dumbledore told Shannon everything once she returned to the Academy. 
>> 
>> Tobias spent his mornings in either the Hufflepuff common room or the Ravenclaw first year boys' dormitory studying Sean, Kristen, and Shannon's notes from studies. When the first years go to the Astronomy he flies and listens on the ledge of the tower. He sleeps in an empty tower on the north side of the academy. 
>> 
>> On the bulletin board in both the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff common room, flying lessons were posted up. It was starting second week of term on Friday after class. 
>> 
>> In the Great Hall all the first years in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were talking about the upcoming flying lessons. Sean was talking about him being great Keeper in Quidditch. 
>> 
>> "I am very good." Sean said out loud. "I am trying out next year for the Ravenclaw team." 
>> 
>> "If you past the try-outs." giggled Cho Chang. "I am trying out for seeker. At next year's try-outs, I will see how good you really are." 
>> 
>> He wasn't the only one talking about Quidditch. At the Hufflepuff table, Steven was talking about trying out to be a Beater. His bother, Keven, was the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team reserve Beater. 
>> 
>> Hearing everyone talk about broom riding and Quidditch was making Kristen nervous. She was afraid that she would make a fool of herself at the lessons. Shannon reassured her. 
>> 
>> "You won't be the only one." She said. "I first rode a broom last year with Ginny. She was flying on her brother's Shooting Star while I was trying to control mine. I am better at it now." 
>> 
>> Since the Hufflepuff table was next to the Gryffindor table, Ginny's brother Ron heard everything. 
>> 
>> "Ginny!" he yelled. "I told you not to touch my stuff." 
>> 
>> Ginny quickly got up and ran towards the door to the Great Hall. Ron chased after her. Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe, three Slytherin second years are laughing out loud. 
>> 
>> "Besides," Shannon continued. "You forgot the Muggle-borns. It is their first time too." 
>> 
>> It made Kristen feel a little better. 
>> 
>> On Friday, Kristen, Sean, and Shannon went to the ground near the forbidden forest for the flying lessons. They were the first to show up. 
>> 
>> On the ground were the school broomsticks lying in a neat line on the smooth lawn. Kristen heard a lot of people complain about school broomsticks. She heard some vibrate or won't fly straight. 
>> 
>> They sat on the ground waiting for the others to show up. Kristen looked up in the air and saw that Tobias was flying over the field to watch. He landed on the ground next to them. 
>> 
>> All of them currently found a way to communicate to Tobias for the time being. Until the Mandrake Draught is made (to change him back), Tobias communicates to them by one screech for 'yes' and two screeches for 'no'. 
>> 
>> Tobias came to watch the flying lessons. Back home he had a Comet 260 and he was a great flyer. One thing he was proud of is he can perform a Wronski Feint. This is difficult Quidditch move, which a Seeker fakes seeing the Golden Snitch below near the bottom of the pitch but pulls out of a dive just before hitting the ground. 
>> 
>> When the other Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws began to show up, Tobias flew off and perched on a nearby wall. Madam Hooch soon came as well. 
>> 
>> "Alright everyone." She told everyone that showed up. "Hufflepuffs stand by the brooms on the left and Ravenclaws take the ones on the right."   

>> 
>> ** Here was the formation:******
>> 
>> ** Hufflepuffs Ravenclaws******
>> 
>> ** Erin Spinnders Jamie Ainsworth**   
** Carrie Donnon Kerri Charles**   
** Lydia Jeffer Joey Keddle**   
** Steven Burley Benny MacFarlan**   
** Kristen Coughlan Megan Kirley**   
** Shannon Munns Sean Kitch**   
** Karl Kneen Sky Hallow**   
** Darren Rabnott Celestina Parkin**   
** Zack Mumps Alley Ollerton**   
** Phillip Potts**
>> 
>> All the brooms were old and had twigs sticking up at odd angles. Sky had a look of disgust on her face. 
>> 
>> "Can't the school get new brooms." She whispered to Celestina. "My cousin's school has great brooms." She looked over at Alley. "Alley, your father is the owner of the Cleansweep Company, why don't you send an owl to him?" 
>> 
>> "I will try." 
>> 
>> Madam Hooch walked between the two groups to see if everyone was ready. 
>> 
>> "I want you to pay close attention to my lessons." She said sternly. "I don't any of you ending up in the hospital wing during any of my classes. You fly only if I tell you can. Now, lets begin." 
>> 
>> She walks over to the front of the two lines. "Now put your right hand over your broom and say 'UP!'" 
>> 
>> "Up!" Everyone said. 
>> 
>> Some of the brooms like Sean and Steven have jumped into their hands. Kristen's just rolled to the side. Shannon's was in mid air between the ground and her hand. People continued saying 'Up' until all the brooms were in their hands. 
>> 
>> Madam Hooch showed them how to get on the broom and how to grip it. 
>> 
>> "When I blow my whistle, kick off the ground and go up a few feet." She called. "Then lean slightly forwards to come down." 
>> 
>> She blew her whistle and everyone began to rise off the ground. Kristen found out there was nothing to it. After flying eight feet, she landed on the ground, with everyone but --- 
>> 
>> "Help." 
>> 
>> Sean's broom was going higher and moving towards the forbidden forest. He was too high to jump off. 
>> 
>> "Lean forward." Hooch yelled as she ran behind him. 
>> 
>> "I'm trying." Sean answered. 
>> 
>> Tobias flies from his perch and flies ahead of Sean. He sees someone in the forest and he knew who it was. He flew toward the mass group of students watching. He screeched at Kristen and Shannon. 
>> 
>> They both see Tobias and knew what he meant. Kristen whips out her wand from her robes and focussed on Sean. "Wingardium Leviosa." 
>> 
>> She used the Flying Charm. Sean legs were rising off the broomstick. He let go of the broomstick and he floated in mid air. Shannon also takes out her wand and helped Kristen bring Sean down slowly. 
>> 
>> Sean breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks." 
>> 
>> He looked up and saw the broomstick disappear into the Forbidden Forest. 
>> 
>> * * * * * * * * * * 
>> 
>> The lessons ended after what just happened. Kristen, Shannon, Sean, and Tobias met behind the kitchens. 
>> 
>> "That was a close one." Kristen said. 
>> 
>> Tobias screeched in agreement. 
>> 
>> "Thank to Tobias." Sean said. "First they go after him, then Kristen, then me. That means--." 
>> 
>> "I'm next." Shannon gulped. 
>> 
>> **Chapter Thirteen: Days Going By**
>> 
>> It was now February. There have been no attacks on students by the heir of Slytherin since Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly-Headless Nick. Kristen, Shannon, Sean, and Tobias were staying inside the castle more because they were in danger by another force. 
>> 
>> In Defence Against Dark Magic class, all the students were bored of Professor Lockhart's lessons. Kristen heard a lot of talk about Lockhart from the other students along with talk about the attacks. 
>> 
>> "I bet the DADA exam is going to be all about Lockhart," said a third year Hufflepuff. "He never taught us anything important." 
>> 
>> "The only thing we learned is not let Pixies go!" added a second year Gryffindor. 
>> 
>> Sean had his chance. "I bet Lockhart didn't do anything he says he's done." 
>> 
>> Ron Weasley at the Gryffindor table agreed with him. "When the pixies were let loose, he cowered under his desk." 
>> 
>> It wasn't just the students; it was the teachers. All the other teachers were annoyed with him. 
>> 
>> All talk stopped when Lockhart came into the Great Hall. He took his place beside Professor Snape. 
>> 
>> "Don't worry students and my fellow professors." Lockhart called to everyone. "The culprit must of known I will find him." 
>> 
>> Hufflepuffs had Herbology with Gryffindor now. In the class, Kristen and Shannon worked with Ginny. They have been noticing that Ginny hasn't been happy lately. 
>> 
>> "What's wrong, Ginny?" Shannon asked. 
>> 
>> "It's nothing," she answered. 
>> 
>> On the floor and on the work tables there were hundreds of spiders crawling. Shannon saw them and shrieked. "Ahhh. Spiders!!!!" 
>> 
>> A few weeks later, Professor Lockhart had a moral-booster for the school on Valentines Day. He had the Great Hall decorated with flowers and had heart shaped confetti falling from the ceiling. He also had card-carrying cupids. 
>> 
>> Kristen was slightly annoyed about the confetti getting in her food. She thought Lockhart was over doing it. She wasn't the only one. Professor Flitwick and Snape were angry when Lockhart told the students to ask them to teach them Entrancing Enchantment and Love Potion. Shannon snickered at the thought of Snape making Love Potions.   
  
In the classes the cupids came in giving valentines to students, annoying the teachers. At the end of the day, as Shannon and Kristen were entering the Hufflepuff common room one of cupids stopped Shannon. 
>> 
>> "Shannon Munns." he called to her. "I've got to deliver a message to you in person." 
>> 
>> "Ok." 
>> 
>> "Here is your valentine: 
>> 
>> ** 'One of your friends was turned into a hawk,**   
** Two of them escaped his attack.**   
** You are next and you won't know and he will get you,**   
** And the rest of your friends too.'**
>> 
>> Shannon and Kristen went wide-eyed. They entered the common room slowly. In the common room of the Hufflepuff, Ernie telling everyone that he was still convinced that Harry Potter was the one responsible for the attacks. 
>> 
>> "He probably binding his time before he attacks again." he said to the other Hufflepuffs. 
>> 
>> "Give it a rest, Ernie" Shannon said who was now slightly annoyed. "No one has seen Harry attack them." 
>> 
>> "He was there when Mrs. Norris was attacked." Ernie argued. "And when Justin and Nearly-Headless Nick were attacked." 
>> 
>> "Harry was in the hospital wing when Colin was attacked." Shannon shouted. "Remember, Ernie, when Professor Lockhart, tried to repair Harry bones and ending up removing them. Harry was in the hospital wing regrowing them. Madam Pomfrey would vouch for him." 
>> 
>> That cut Ernie short. 
>> 
>> "Ernie look at the people who have been attacked." Hannah said. "One Hufflepuff, One Gryffindor, and the Gryffindor ghost. Look who hasn't been attacked yet." 
>> 
>> "People from Ravenclaw and Slytherin." he murmured. 
>> 
>> In Ravenclaw, the student took a different view. They feared who in Ravenclaw will be attacked. 
>> 
>> "Anyone of one us could be the next victim." Penelope Clearwater, the Ravenclaw prefect, said. "We have to be careful." 
>> 
>> "I think we should try to avoid the Slytherins." Terry Boot announced. 
>> 
>> "Why?" asked some of the other people. 
>> 
>> "Think about it." Terry continued. "Heir of Slytherin. The heir has to be in the Slytherin house. All Slytherin are all purebloods. They hate muggle-borns, half-muggles, and Squibs." 
>> 
>> Sean moved forward to the talks. Tobias was on his arm. "They think they are so tough. I saw Draco Malfoy walking proudly like he owns the place." 
>> 
>> "His father is one of the governors of Hogwarts." Mandy Brocklehurst.   
  
"He's the worst Slytherin of all." Lisa Turpin. "He hates muggle-borns and Squids the most in the school. I wouldn't be too surprised that he turned out being the one that did those attacks." 
>> 
>> Everyone agreed.   

>> 
>> **Chapter Forteen: The Heir Strikes Again**
>> 
>> It was now a bright sunny morning, a perfect day for a Quidditch. It was Hufflepuff verses Gryffindor. All the seats in the academy's Quidditch pitch were packed. 
>> 
>> Kristen, Shannon, and Sean were seating in on of the higher seats in the front. Tobias was perched on the railing. Steven Burley was with them too. 
>> 
>> He recently found out about Tobias and became good friends with the group. Steven stayed during the Easter Holidays and he spied on Kristen and Shannon who were with Tobias at the time. 
>> 
>> "Perfect Quidditch conditions." Smiled Steven. "Some day I will be on that pitch with my brother." 
>> 
>> Steven's brother was the beater for the Hufflepuff team. The Hufflepuffs were in canary yellow and the Gryffindors were in scarlet. 
>> 
>> On the pitch Oliver was flying around the goal hoops while the whole Hufflepuff team were in a huddle discussing last-minute tactics. 
>> 
>> The game was about to begin when Professor McGonagall came on the field with a purple megaphone. 
>> 
>> "This match is cancelled," she called as the crowd began to boo and jeer. "All students are to make their way to back to the house common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!" 
>> 
>> "Oh, my gosh," said Sean shocked. "There was a other attack." 
>> 
>> "Hufflepuff, first years," called the Hufflepuff prefect. "Come with me." 
>> 
>> "Got to go." Kristen said to Tobias and Sean. "See you at dinner." 
>> 
>> Tobias screeched. 
>> 
>> "See yea." Called Sean as he joined the other Ravenclaw first years who were led by Professor Flitwick. 
>> 
>> The Hufflepuff common room was packed. Professor Sprout soon showed up. "There were two attacks. The victims were Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater. To prevent more attacks you will return to their house common rooms by six. None of you are to leave the house all that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a professor. None of you is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All Quidditch matches and training are postponed. All evening activities are cancelled for the rest of the year." 
>> 
>> The members of the Hufflepuff team groaned. A lot of the other people are disappointed. Ernie was feeling sorry. 
>> 
>> "I guess Harry wasn't responsible for the attacks." He said in a low voice. "The next time I see him I will tell him I'm sorry.   

>> 
>> Over the next few weeks, the group began studying for exams. They have being seeing less and less of each other because of the new rules. They only see each other in class, passing in the halls, and on weekends. 
>> 
>> The first and second Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaw studied together in the library one Saturday afternoon. The second years were giving the first years pointers on the exams. Mostly they were talking about the attacks. 
>> 
>> "I am sick and tried of Draco." Said Seamus Finnigan, a Gryffindor. "In Potions the other day he was making bets that the next Muggle-born will die." 
>> 
>> "He is strutting around the school like he owns the place." Kristen complains. "It is like he was just appointed Head Boy." 
>> 
>> "His father got rid of Dumbledore and Hadrid." Ron Weasley continued. "Without Dumbledore there will be an attack a day." 
>> 
>> "Hagrid was the one that was responsible for the attacks when he was in third year." Shannon said. "I overheard Draco say that. That was why he was expelled." 
>> 
>> "I don't think Hadrid is the one responsible." Harry Potter said. "His monsters never attacked a person. That is probably why Dumbledore appointed him game keeper." 
>> 
>> "My great uncle was at Hogwarts all that time." Sean added. "I asked him about the attacks and he said that Tom Riddle turned in Hadrid so he won't stay at a Muggle orphanage over the summer." 
>> 
>> "Really?" asked one of the Gryffindor. 
>> 
>> "That what my uncle told me."   

>> 
>> A few hours later, Kristen, Shannon, and Sean decided to talk in private at the back of the library. 
>> 
>> "Do you think that dark wizard will attack us now." Asked Shannon. "I still he will go after me next." 
>> 
>> "I think there is student that works for the dark wizard." Kristen suggested. "Remember the valentine that was given to Shannon." 
>> 
>> "Yeah." Shannon sighed sadly. "But I think he won't attack with all the teachers on guard now." 
>> 
>> "I agree." Sean said. 
>> 
>> * * * * * * * * * 
>> 
>> When classes began the Monday, McGonagall announced that the Petrified students will be given the Mandrake Draught that night. Tobias was down in the Hospital Wing wait for the draught. 
>> 
>> During Potions the bad news came. McGonagall's voice echoed through the halls and classrooms "All students to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room." 
>> 
>> "Not another attack," groaned Shannon. "How could it happen?" 
>> 
>> "No idea." Mumbled Steven. 
>> 
>> On their way back to their dorms they stopped at a crowd of students. 
>> 
>> "What going on?" asked Kristen. 
>> 
>> "Don't know." Steven answered. 
>> 
>> The three of them work their way through the crowd of older Hufflepuffs. On the wall were the words: 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.' 
>> 
>> Percy Weasley soon showed up. "You heard the Professor, return to your houses."   
* * * * * * * * *   
Professor Flitwick, the head of the Ravenclaw house came to an hour after the announcement by McGonagall. Sean was sitting with the other first years as he made his announcement. 
>> 
>> "The person who was attacked was Ginny Weasley. You are advice to pack your things tonight and be ready to leave on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow." 
>> 
>> He soon left. Everyone groaned and began to move to their dormitory. 
>> 
>> ** Chapter Fifteen: Tobias is a Ravenclaw**
>> 
>> Kristen and Shannon were sleeping when a loud banging on their doors woke them up. Kristen woke up while the others were still asleep. She went to the door and opened it. 
>> 
>> Standing at the door was Celtic Diggery. "Kristen get everyone up, the Heir of Slytherin was defeated. There is a feast in the Great Hall." 
>> 
>> He ran towards the second year girls' room. Kristen ran to each of the beds waking everyone one else up.   

>> 
>> In the Great Hall, everyone in the academy was present. Kristen and Shannon soon met up with Sean who was waiting with a boy they never seen before. He had chin length brown hair and blue eyes. Kristen and Shannon guessed it was Tobias. 
>> 
>> "Hi." He said. 
>> 
>> "Hey Tobias." Smiled Shannon. "How does it feel to be in human form again?" 
>> 
>> "Feels great." He answered. "Speaking of being human again what happened to the dark wizard?" 
>> 
>> "The way I figure it," Sean suggested. "He mostly attacked when we were vulnerable. You and Kristen were alone and I near the forbidden for broom practise when the dark attacked." 
>> 
>> "The dark wizard tried make it look like the broom wasn't acting on command." Added Shannon. 
>> 
>> "Maybe because the protection for the school increased because of the heir of Slytherin attack he cannot have the chance to attack us." Suggested Tobias. "We better stay on guard, I think one of the students works for the dark wizard." 
>> 
>> "So do I." Shannon agreed. 
>> 
>> An hour into the celebration Tobias was sorted. He became a RAVENCLAW. 
>> 
>> For the last week at Hogwarts students got to relax since there was no exams. Lockhart couldn't teach DADA because he lost his memory because a Memory Charm he was trying to perform backfired. (Sean: "I bet he was trying to take credit for what Harry and Ron did.") 
>> 
>> Soon the term was over. Everyone packed their things and get on to the Hogwarts express for the trip back to London. 
>> 
>> Kristen, Tobias, Sean, Shannon, Amy, and Steven shared a compartment together on the train and played a game of exploding snap and practised their magic. They knew once they stepped off the train again they were not allowed to do magic because it was against the law for an underage wizard/witch to do spells and charms. 
>> 
>> At Kings Cross all of them said their good-byes for the summer and promised to write. 
>> 
>> THE END 
>> 
>> **Next Story**
>> 
>> **THE HUFFLEPUFF AND THE RAVENCLAW**
>> 
>> **YOUTH WIZARD AND WITCH GAMES**
>> 
>> Tobias, Kristen, Sean, Shannon, Steven, Keven, and Amy form a team for the Wizard and game. They let a boy named Logan join the team who is more in common with Kristen than they know.   



End file.
